


For Justice, And For The Safety Of Puppies, And Christmas, Right?

by avidffreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom!Cas, Candy Canes, Christmas, Daddy fic, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Partnership, happy marriage, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avidffreader/pseuds/avidffreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes home to a couple of surprises after learning his daughter was sent to the principal’s office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Justice, And For The Safety Of Puppies, And Christmas, Right?

If the missed call from the elementary school and the subsequent (unheard) voice mail weren’t enough, then Cas’s additional call (and also subsequently unheard) voice mail a couple hours after it sealed the deal on dampening Dean’s mood. Both had come early afternoon, when Dean was hip deep in a Corvette for an auto show, and were only now being seen as Dean made his trek home. Why it had to happen so close to the Christmas break was just Dean’s luck, he supposed.

“Hello Mr. Winchester-Novak, this is Principal Bradbury calling from Shurley Elementary. I need to speak with you or your husband immediately regarding an incident at school today with your daughter Grace. She is all right, and no one was hurt, but it is important. I’ll be phoning Mr. Novak-Winchester after this call. Thank you. And off the record, Dean, despite your excellent taste, television really does influence young minds.”

The cryptic message ended, and with dread Dean selected the next once from Cas.

“I’m sure you received the phone call or a voice mail from Grace’s principal. I left work to handle the situation, and we’ll discuss it when you get home. And I’ve made a decision - no television for anyone in this family for a month. I love you.”

 _Oh crap_ , Dean thought. _What the hell did I do now?_

He was no closer to an answer when he pulled up to the small house at the end of the drive. The lights were on in the kitchen and in Grace’s bedroom, but the curtains were closed. He put the Impala in park and made his way to the front porch. The door opened before he’d even slid the key into the lock.

“Hello my darling husband, the love of my life and father of my child.”

 _Shit_.

“Hey baby, I’m home.” Dean smiled nervously up at Castiel, whose detached face spoke more than anger did.

“Come inside, eat dinner, put your feet up.”

 _Shit shit shit_.

Dean put his keys on the key rack and got a glimpse at the kitchen table. Burgers, fries, a couple of beers and a pecan pie were sitting there. He quickly turned around and met Castiel’s ice blue gaze.

“OK, Cas, OK, I get it, I screwed up somehow, and this ain’t cool, man. I don’t want to eat all this and feel safe when clearly something happened to Grace and just _tell_ me, Cas!”

Cas quirked an eyebrow, and walked to the living room where a sheet of paper rested on the coffee table. He picked it up and handed it to Dean without a word.

“Grace was sent home from school today, and isn’t allowed back until Monday. When I went in today to see what had happened, her principal informed me that she had stood up to protect her friends from a classmate’s teasing, and threatened the child.”

“OK, I can see how that’s bad, but we should at least be proud she’s sticking up for her friends and not backing down from a bully in the first place right?”

“No Dean. Because there’s a difference in teasing and being a bully. Our kid is the bully in this.” Castiel sighed and took the paper from Dean’s fingers, replacing it with one of the beers from the kitchen table.

“Wait, what?”

“Even though the classmate was pretending he was a vampire that got bitten that needs to suck blood to live, he only was teasing Hannah and Amelia, and the teacher could’ve easily handled it if they had gone to her. However, Grace believed he was telling truth, and sucked one of the candy canes we put in her lunch today until it was a sharp point and said she’d stab the vampire through the heart like Buffy. Like _Buffy_ , Dean.”

“…oh.”

“Yes. The boy started crying and ran to tell the teacher. Grace was sent to Charlie’s office, and she admitted that her Daddy lets her watch Buffy with him to show that ‘girls are strong and need to stop the mean people of the world.’ I thought we agreed to only show her the funny episodes until she was older!”

Dean hastily swallowed a gulp of beer. “Well yeah, but I- I mean, sometimes kids don’t always see – that is, I-”

Cas held up hand up to shush the flow of words. “Dean. I get it. But she’s just too young to fully understand what she’s seeing on TV. I’ve sent her to her room, she’s had dinner, and tomorrow you need to talk to her about all this.”

“Yeah. You’re right.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck, looking chagrined at Cas. “I’m sorry, baby, I just… I want Grace to be safe, and there are bad shits out there that hurt people. That hurt girls.”

Castiel pulled his hands down to intertwine them with his own. He leaned up to press a kiss to Dean’s temple. “I know. And we won’t let anything happen to her. But for God’s sake, be _sensible_ about it. Now go eat some food while I put her to bed, and then we have the night to ourselves.”

“Do we still have any more of those candy canes?”

“No.”

“Ah.” Dean nodded, slipping his fingers from his husband’s as he sat down. He waiting until he heard the sound of Grace’s bedroom door opening in the upstairs hall, the soft “Hey, baby girl”, and the _snick_ of the door closing before he dug into his meal. No doubt about it, Cas made the best burgers after Ellen did at the Roadhouse, and even when he was furious at Dean for a dumb decision, he still showed his love in a language Dean could understand. And shit, even the fries had that special seasoning Cas only used for fancy occasions.

***

“Good night, angel. I love you very much.” Castiel reached over to turn off her room light.

“Love you too, Papa. I’m sorry I got in trouble.” Grace’s sniffles were smaller, and her teddy bear was clutched tightly in her hands.

“I know, honey bee. I’m not mad anymore. Now sleep tight and we’ll see you in the morning.”

“Kay.” Grace’s eyes slipped close as the nightlight sent snowflakes patterns across her walls.

Castiel gently clicked the door closed and sighed. He made his way downstairs, surprised and secretly pleased that Dean had done the dishes and picked up the living room. The lights were off except for one alluring light coming from the spare bedroom. He snatched the small bag tucked by the couch and headed towards it.

He entered the room to see Dean sitting on the edge of the spare bed, undressed down to his boxers and a Henley, staring at Castiel with a mixed look of apology and submission. His fingers were fidgeting as he waited to see what Castiel would do.

Castiel had a million things he could say, but settled for closing the door of the room, dropping the small bad, and taking off his clothes. He barely concealed a smirk when he saw Dean's eyes widen and mouth drop a bit out of the corner of his vision. First went the shirt, then the pants, and one sock at a time with great effort, because Cas was never above making Dean suffer. By the time he's wriggled his way inch by inch out of his undershirt until he too was only in his underwear, Dean was flexing his fingers and gripping the damn carpet with his toes. Castiel moved forward until he was standing between Dean's legs, resting his hands on his husband's shoulders. Dean brought his own up to grip Castiel's hips.

"What can I do for you, Cas? What do you want?" _How can I make this up to you?_ The words very clear, even if unspoken. Castiel brought Dean's hands up to his waist and met his gaze.

"I want to forget about today, about the stress of work I have waiting for me tomorrow, of the fear for Grace and the frustration with you and the abundance with everything. I want to stop thinking and just _feel_ tonight." Castiel deftly leaned down to the bag he's dropped, and pulled out a small, sparkly red bottle. He pushed it into Dean's hands and kissed his lips.

Dean met the kiss with fervor, pulling Castiel down onto his back on the bed and swinging himself up to lean over him. They broke off, and Dean sat up to glance at the little bottle. Amidst the sparkling red backdrop were two candy canes in the shape of a heart over the jaunty word “Christmas Lube.” He chuckled loudly, popping the top off and smelling the candy scented oil. It wasn’t half bad. Dean handed the bottle back to Castiel, and focused on pushing down his and Cas’s boxers from their bodies. He chucked them over his shoulder and allowed Castiel to squeeze a few drops of the lube on his fingers. He closed the bottle and set it to the side.

Dean smeared them over the half-hard length of Castiel’s cock, giving just enough to cover the skin. After a few long strokes, he sealed his lips over the flushed pink head, gently sucking. Castiel groaned, raising his hands up to the pillow to squeeze it, and he lifted his hips. Dean swallowed him down to the root, the pleasant taste of candy canes making it minty fresh. He blindly reached for the bottle, uncapping it and coating his fingers before making a slow move towards Castiel’s perineum. After shucking the bottle once more, he used one hand to slick his cock up and the other to gently ease one finger into Castiel’s hole. A startled yelp emitted from Cas’s throat, and the instant Dean felt the muscles of his ass relax, he slid another finger in, gliding them in and out. After a few scissoring moves, Dean added a third, and rotated in a rhythm to match Castiel’s harsh gasps and increasingly loud moans.

“Dean- _Dean_ , I’m ready. Please, please come inside!” Cas reached blindly, grasping Dean’s shoulder and urging him forward. Dean acquiesced, pulled Castiel’s legs up and out to hook over his elbows, and he guided his cock inch by inch into the warm, willing body beneath him. He bottomed out, kissing the area around Cas’s eyes and mouth, whispering soothing praises and encouragement. Dean placed one of Castiel’s legs around his waist to lock against his spine, and brought his hand around to cup the back of Castiel’s taut neck. He squeezed and massaged it, bringing Cas’s head close to touch their foreheads together.

Dean rocked and rocked, no focus on aim in his ministrations, only hoping that Cas was relaxed and swept away in the moment. Sex was always good, always enjoyed, and varied depending on moods and time and emotions. Tonight was a night of reassurance, to reaffirm they were a team, two parents with their child’s best interests in mind, but no less devoted and reliant on each other to get through the day. To apologize for mistakes that were guaranteed to be made, and to forgive the nature of being human. Dean couldn’t even imagine what more mistakes he’d make in the future, let alone Cas’s own, but for tonight at least, he could be whatever Cas needed.

“You all right baby? You feel me? I feel you, and it’s so good, so warm and right for me, and I love you, Cas. I love you so damn much, I’d do anything you asked of me. Anything!”

Castiel began to wail, the thrusts meeting his prostate in increased intensity, and he locked his arms around Dean's back as his orgasm began to crest. Warmth slid up his chest, and soon after blazed within him as Dean followed suit. They shook together, sweaty and hot, until Dean eased himself down to lay next to Cas, holding him close and petting his hair.

After several sweet moments, Castiel moved back to murmur in Dean's ear, "Your stake is so hard and woodeny, Mr. Slayer."

Dean blinked, staring at Cas. "That was awful. You really don't know anything about Buffy, do you?"

"Just the funny ones you show Grace. Guess I'd better pay more attention."

Dean laughed, snuggling his husband close and ignoring the wet spot between them for now.


End file.
